Felled Six-T Collection
Felled Six-T Collection, (砍伐六-T系列), is a compilation video game consisting of six games developed and published by Ching Chang Chong for the [PEEKIN System handheld video game console. It was first released in 2014. Some of the games included in the North American version of the title are different from those included in the original Japanese version. On April 19, 2007, the North American version was released in Japan with support for the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, as . The European version of the title was given a "12+" rating by the PEGI as some of the games, such as Five Card Draw and Texas hold 'em, contain elements of gambling; the Australian OFLC gave the game a PG rating for the same reason. Games included #Reversi #Tic-Tac-Toe #Chess #Checkers #Minesweeper #Backgammon *Bonus Game: Solitare Development The 42 games included in Daredemo Asobi Taizen are similar to the games included in Clubhouse Games, but there are some differences. The original Japanese version lacks the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection service and the aesthetics of many games have been changed. The games Goninkan, Bozumekuri, Sugoroku, Size Game, Last One, Mini Golf, and Napoleon (a Japanese card game, unrelated to the British card game Nap) are exclusive to Daredemo Asobi Taizen. Texas Hold 'Em, Dots and Boxes, Grid Attack, Ludo, Dominoes, Escape, and Mahjong Solitaire are exclusive to the international version. Reception Many reviewers praised the game for its diverse selection, simple interface, and tweakable and easily accessible rules. The portable, pick-up-and-play mentality was also praised. Some of the more popular games in the collection included Solitaire and Mahjong Solitaire.Wales, Matt. 42 All-Time Classics Review. IGN UK. October 3, 2006 Much of the game's criticism comes from the limitations on card games. Both GameSpot and GameSpy complained that Texas Hold 'em allowed players to bet in negative chip totals and did not offer no-limit playing.Provo, Frank. Clubhouse Games for DS Review. GameSpot. October 13, 2006.Villoria, Gerald GameSpy: Clubhouse Game Review. GameSpy. October 16, 2006. Also noted was that the Blackjack options to "split" cards and buy insurance were not in this series. Stamp mode was greeted warily. IGN noted that having to unlock some games through Stamp mode went against the "pick-up-and-play mentality" of the game collection, while GameSpy went further in calling it a "cheap way" to get players to play every game. Clubhouse Games was the runner-up for IGN's Best offline multi-player game for the Nintendo DS,IGN.com presents The Best of 2006 and a nominee for GameSpot's Nintendo DS Game of the Year 2006.Best Games and Worst Games of 2006 at GameSpot Platform Awards DSi releases Games from Clubhouse Games have been re-released in five-game collections for the Nintendo DSi through the DSiWare download service. The DSi series is titled in Japan, A Little Bit Of... All Time Classics in the PAL region, and Clubhouse Games Express in North America. All of the versions came out with the pop music set, all player icons, and the stamps and golden color for the chat mode pre-unlocked, yet, one still has to unlock the game designs. * consists of Old Maid, Spit, Sevens, Memory, and I Doubt It. It was released in Japan on December 24, 2008. In North America it is known as Clubhouse Games Express: Family Favorites which includes Hearts, Contract Bridge, Dominoes, Ludo, and Dots and Boxes. It was released on September 7, 2009 and in the PAL regions on November 6, 2009 titled A Little Bit of... All Time Classics: Family Games. * Clubhouse Games Express: Card Classics ( in Japan) consists of Blackjack, five-card draw, two variants of Last Card (referred to as Last Card and Last Card Plus), and President. It was released in Japan on January 28, 2009, in North America on April 27, 2009 and in the PAL regions on October 30, 2009 titled A Little Bit of... All Time Classics: Card Classics. * consists of Turncoat (Reversi), hasami shogi, Connect Five, shogi, and Koi-Koi. It was released in Japan on February 25, 2009. In North America it is known as Clubhouse Games Express: Strategy Pack which includes Backgammon, Field Tactics, Turncoat, Connect Five and Grid Attack. It was released on September 21, 2009. and in the PAL regions on November 20, 2009 titled A Little Bit of... All Time Classics: Strategy Pack. References External links *Clubhouse Games Wi-Fi hub *Clubhouse Games Nintendo site *Wi-Fi Taiou: International Daredemo Asobi Taizen Website *Clubhouse Games at GameFAQs *Clubhouse Games at IGN *Clubhouse Games at N-sider Category:2005 video games Category:Card game video games Category:Cue sports video games Category:DSiWare games Category:Multiplayer online games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo DS games with Rumble Pak support Category:Nintendo DS-only games Category:Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection games Category:Shogi video games Category:Tile-based video games Category:Touch! Generations Category:Video board games